Broken silence's
by Karissycloud
Summary: It was always the same routine with Cloud, Tifa asking if he was "ok", and him either turning away, or not responding. But today it's going to change. CloudxTifa ;) R&R plz! ;) ;) Taken place a bit after Advent children.


Created this at 1:00am, lol. Please review! also, anyone else hyped for the remake? Cause I am!

Also, a little dabble I did cause I had the urge for it, and its been quite a bit since my last story... Hope you enjoy ;) ;)

Also I do not own any charaters from the FF franchise! (Duh!)

Wink wonk wink ;) ;) ;)

* * *

It was just like any other night in the 7th heaven for Tifa Lockheart. A night without _him._

After locking up the bar, she scrubbed down every last crook and cranny of the bar, and put every dish back in its place. ' _Now what?_ ' She thought.

It was about to be 12:30am, and she was still waiting for him. She always waited like this for him. Even though he started to ignore her again and become very, very distant.

She gave a quick glance up the stairs towards the children's room and sighed. She _dreaded_ the though of having to tell them again, that Cloud wasn't coming home.

That's when she heard a familiar door creak, and the thumps of boots on hardwood floor.

She smiled, finally tonight will be her chance! She cocked her head to face where the noise protruded from, and gave a wearily smile as she saw the blonde man. "Hey." She said standing up and facing Cloud.

He glanced over and stopped his trek in the doorway, looming there as though he was questioning whether he wanted to enter the room, or retreat to the past one. The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes she started towards the blonde, and that's when he decided to retreat into the other room.

'Oh no you don't!' She though, and as without warning she lundged after Cloud. He turned around to face the oncoming assault, but to his behalf, only being knocked down in the process. He gave a quick gasp as both he and Tifa fell to the floor with a loud thump. After the fall, Cloud, who had a dubious look on his face, blinked and uncomfortably squirmed under Tifa, trying to find a way out of his awkward predicament.

"Cloud tell me what's going on, why all of the sudden your avoiding me? Are.. you ok?" Nothing. The blonde laid in silence not making eye contact with the brunette.

That's what she was dreading to happen, the act she hated the most. It was always the same routine with Cloud, her asking if he was "ok", and him either turning away, or not responding. Why couldn't he just say, "yes" or "no"? Tifa knew he wasn't a man of many words, but he could still at least give some sign of response. (Even if she had him stuck underneath her.)

She tucked her dark, chocolate hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to the blonde, which in response he closed his eyes and turned away. "Cloud, why won't you say something?" She said, her crimson eyes gleaming and posed on Cloud's facial features.

She looked him over, noting his strong jaw, and his creamy smooth skin, and his feathery, long eyelashes that covered his glowing, mako infused sapphire orbs.

"Tifa.." She snapped out of her dreamy daze and focused back on Cloud as a whole. He muttered something quietly, trying to move out from under her, but hesitated and uncomfortably laid back down.

"What?" She said trying to pry the answer out of Cloud. She was going to do it, she was going to get something out of him today.

"I..." He sighed and cocked his head up a bit, gulping. "I..I..got you something.." And with that he let out a shakey breath and looked away like he was a child getting punished.

Tifa blinked. Her eyebrows rising in confusion. Did she hear him right?

Then she let out a little giggle. "W..what?" Cloud shyly questioned. "Really? That was it Cloud?" Tifa smiled down at him. "I thought you would get.. angry..so..I.." He gulped. Tifa sat up, still siting on Cloud's midsection.

"Angry? Why would I get angry at that Cloud?" She shook her head and then absent-mindly tucked her hair once again behind her ear.

She looked down at him, he was blushing and squirming around which was out of charater for him. He sighed and closed his eyes once more, (as to escape the room he and Tifa were in) his eyebrows burrowing. She though he was adorable, squirming beneath her. (Even though it was to get away from her, but who cares?)

"So, what is it?" She tapped his chest getting a confused and yet gleaming expression out of Cloud. "It's..it's.." Cloud squirmed under her again. Why was he having a hard time telling her? It couldn't be that bad, could it?

She signed and patiently waited for him to come out with his answer. He sucked in a breath, making his chest raise a long with Tifa."It's this.." Cloud reached down into his pocket his bare hand brushing against Tifa's thigh.

She shivered at his touch.

He then brought out his hand and held it up to her. "What?" She said as he grasped her hand and slipped a cold, thin object into it. She was a bit surprised at his sudden action, but dicided that it was just how Cloud acted.

His arm fell to the ground followed by a sigh of relief.

Tifa then opened up her hand to see a small silver necklace with a small increasted jewel in the shape of a heart. "Cloud.. it's beautiful.." She said her eyes glimmering. "I thought it would.. look nice on you." He whispered. Tifa looked back down on him and giggled again. He was blushing more ferociously than before. He coughed to break their awkward silence and tried to sit up but, failed and laid back down due to Tifa sitting on his waist.

"Hey Tifa..?"

"Hn?" Tifa smiled dreamly and looked at Cloud.

"Could you get off me now?" He weakly said.

"Oh!" Tifa snapped out of her daze again and pulled her hand up to her face blushing. But as she was about to get up, she though of something.

"Cloud?"

A sigh. "Yes Tifa?"

"I have a gift for you too."

"You d-" He was interrupted by Tifa bending down to Cloud's face and softly kissing him. Even though he was shocked, and was uncomfortable in his position, Cloud didn't pull away, (not that he could..) and his eyes were shut as though as he was in a blissful place that only this moment took him too.

After what seemed as though an eternity, Tifa pulled back and bent more down towards Clouds ear. "I love you." She whispered to him, as she slowly sat back up. Cloud smiled, but not a big one, a soft genuine smile that he only gave Tifa.

He still had his eyes closed and his breathing was soft and calm. She nudged him softly on his cheek and he lazily opened his eyes. Tifa smiled and looked back down to him. He was staring back up at her, his sapphire eyes glowing, not just with mako, but something Tifa had not seen in a long time.

After a minute he answered. "I..love you too..." And fell back into a silent dreamy state.

"And Cloud?" Tifa started up once more. He hummed giving her indication he was listening. "Next time, don't wait a week to tell me, ok?" She said geting off off the blonde and standing up. "Yeah?" He also said slowly standing up, but teetering a bit.

Still in a daze he said, "There won't have to be a next time." And the bending down to kiss Tifa once more softly before quietly leaving to his room and leaving Tifa standing in the kitchen.

"Wow.." She whispered before heading up after Cloud.

* * *

Mooh sorry for the shortness, but if it comes to it, there might be a 2nd chapter! ;) wink wonk ;) ;) rate and review!


End file.
